


Proof

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Filming, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: “If I were to take these fingers…” He sucks them into his mouth, coating them in his saliva, eyes locked on yours. “And put them in here…” Pressing down into your lower abdomen with a dry hand, he smirks as you try to edge your knees closer together. “Would I find you dripping for me?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Proof

Hinata misses his teammates. He misses the smell of the training facility, the sound of the ball when he slams it down on the other side of the net, and the satisfying feeling when he goes home to you after a good practice. He misses Atsumu’s whining, the delicious rice balls Akaashi brings in from Onigiri Miya, and Bokuto’s towel whips in the locker room. 

Being in lockdown was not exactly what he had planned for the now-cancelled season, but he makes the best of it, staying in his apartment with you and keeping in touch with his teammates in their now very active group chat. 

He finds himself going stir crazy at times, and in these moments, opts to run outside at night. Every breath comes out in plumes of grey as he jogs home from the running track, the cold January air nipping away at his fingers. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to find Bokuto and Atsumu in a heated discussion—some kind of debate between the two of them. Hinata looks up to cross the street, checking both directions, and scrolls up to dive into the conversation.

[12:24] Meian: How’s everyone holding up in quarantine? I’m heading out to get some stuff tomorrow morning, you guys need anything dropped off?  
[12:24] Kotaro: Fuck, I miss pussy. I’m thinking about the bologna in my fridge at this point…  
[12:26] Meian: We don’t need to hear about that, Kotaro.  
[12:25] Atsumu: Ew. As if you got pussy in the first place, needle dick  
[12:25] Kotaro: I’ll have you know I probably have the biggest AND thickest dick on this team  
[12:25] Atsumu: Doubt it. Besides me, Hinata’s probably bigger and thicker lol  
[12:26] Meian: Alright, good talk! I’m off to bed. Muting.  
Jogging up to the apartment building, he stifles a laugh, hurriedly pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket and waving the key fob at the sensor with a loud beep. Pocketing the phone, he blows into numb hands as the elevator takes him up to his floor.

[12:26] Atsumu: Night, captain! Sweet dreams  
[12:26] Atsumu: Anyway, I just asked ‘Samu. He agrees. Hinata’s bigger.  
[12:26] Kotaro: NO, that’s not true!  
[12:26] Kotaro: @Hinata  
[12:28] Kotaro: @Hinata @Hinata @Hinata @Hinata  
Hinata pulls his phone back out at the constant vibrating and stares at the screen as the notifications pile up, scrolling down to catch up. He blindly finds his way to the apartment, reading the messages, and absentmindedly unlocking the door with widening eyes. 

[12:29] Atsumu: Let’s settle it then. Send proof, Shoyo-kun!  
[12:29] Bokuto: Maybe you should send us proof with your girl? I don’t want dick pics on my phone  
[12:29] Atsumu: Oh shit, scratch what i said before, DEFINITELY send us proof with your girl  
[12:29] Bokuto: No disrespect but she’s got the ass of an angel  
[12:29] Atsumu: Ok but can we talk about her tits?  
[12:30] Atsumu: But yeah uh, no disrespect lol. 10/10 would bang her though  
He raises a brow at his phone, silently considering their proposition and leaving the message on read. The clock hanging in the front hallway reads 12:30 am. He’s still raring to go, heart still pounding as the endorphins buzz through his entire body. The late night run did nothing but give him a taste of how much he needs to move and let loose, release the energy that’s naturally pent up inside him. 

“I’m back!” He throws his boots off, hangs up his jacket, and walks into the living room to see you freshly showered with a towel on your head, lazing about on the couch. He slides in next to you and you greet him with a warm hug. Suddenly, he’s very aware of the press of your breasts against his chest, pulling you tighter into the embrace, close enough to smell the sweet scent of your body wash. 

His cock stirs in his pants, slowly waking up. Hinata glances at the ignored sitcom that you’ve watched a million times playing on the TV, and reaches for the remote to lower the volume so you’re focused on his voice.

“Missed you, pretty girl.” He inhales with a sigh, fingers lingering on the thin straps of your nightie. His heart thrums in his chest. “Missed this pretty body.” 

“You were only gone for an hour, Shoyo,” you giggle. 

“Mmm,” he hums in acknowledgement, mouthing against the skin of your neck, his hand coming up to your breast, kneading and massaging the soft flesh. You gasp against him, squirming. It’s like someone flipped a switch in Hinata’s brain. “Is this okay?” he murmurs in your ear. 

“Y-yeah.” Your hand finds his and you guide him, squeezing and adjusting the pressure over his hand and showing him that you can take more, that you crave more. “Like that.”

He feels his cock twitch in his pants at the movement. “This is exactly how I like you. Needy and desperate.” A hot tongue brushes against the sensitive flesh of your ear and your entire body shudders. 

“You know how you told me once,” Hinata says between sucking dark marks into your neck, “that you want someone to watch us? I have an audience for you, if you’re still interested.”

The delicate straps of your nightie are pushed down your shoulders and you thread your arms out, bringing the top down with it. “No pressure to say yes, baby. Do you want this?” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, turning the screen towards you. “Because they want it. See how desperate they are?”

Hinata scrolls through the messages and smoothes his hand up your thigh. “What do you say, baby? If you change your mind at the end, I’ll delete the video and we can pretend it never happened.” 

You swallow hard, nodding. Suddenly the room feels ten degrees hotter. He hands you the phone and slides up to prod at the thin fabric of your panties. “You want to tell them? I think they’d like to hear it from you.” 

He presses two fingers against the wet spot forming, softly circling your clit with the tiniest bit of pressure that makes you shudder, and offsets the steadiness of your fingers. “Go on, don’t be shy.” He watches with amusement as you tremble and struggle to type the message out, abusing the backspace button as your garbled typing gets falsely autocorrected.

[12:43] Hinata: This is Hinata’s girlfriend. Yeah, we’ll send proof, just wait.  
Hinata takes the phone and mutes it for the time being. “I know my pretty girl will put on a nice show for my teammates.” Grinning, he holds you close to his body and lifts you up as he climbs the stairs, setting you down in front of your shared bed. “You ready?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Hinata strips his pants off and opens the camera app on his phone, setting it down on the nightstand and resting it upright against the lamp. It rests pointing at you and Hinata, angled perfectly in a way to show off both of your bodies, at an angle far enough to make you comfortable. 

With a tap on the screen, the record button turns red. Hinata wastes no time in pulling your nightie off of you, throwing his shirt to the side and quickly covering you up with his own body. He pulls you close into a feverish kiss, warm hands around your waist. His tongue licks at your bottom lip, hot breath fanning against your skin as he massages your breasts with a shaky sigh. You glance over at the phone recording every breathy whine, every touch and every reaction, and feel yourself growing wetter by the second. Hinata’s friends and teammates asked for this, wanting to see you so exposed, melting under his touch and turning into a mess. The thought in itself makes your head spin. 

“Look what you’re doing to me baby,” he breaks the kiss briefly, breathing heavily against your lips. “Look at that.” 

Feeling yourself salivate, you lick your lips at the sight of him tenting his boxers, watching as he grips your hand and places it along the contour of his bulge. “It’s hard, isn’t it, pretty girl?” You nod, his hand squeezing yours around his thick shaft. “Tell me how it feels.”

Your eyes rest on his hand, the way he guides you and controls the pressure to his liking. “So big…” A sense of urgency washes over you as you feel him throb in your hand. A feeling of wanting to be stretched out, wanting to be watched as Hinata fucks you absolutely dumb with his impressive length. “Can I take these off?” Dark hazel eyes look down at you, clouded with lust. 

“Go ahead, baby.”

The offending fabric is removed quickly and his cock hits his stomach, framing his abs beautifully. Equally as eager as you are, Hinata places the pillows behind him and guides your head down on the soft fabric. 

“Comfy?” Nodding with a giggle, your lips part to take in a breath, watching him lean down to squeeze a pebbled nipple. “Good.” A satisfied look spreads on his face when you gasp sharply. “So sensitive, pretty girl, look at you,” he tugs gently, focusing on the way your breast bounces when he lets go, and repeats the same movements on the other. He kneads the softness and thumbs your nipples, lightly grazing them with well-kept nails.

“Shoyo—mmmm—please,” you whine, squeezing at his muscular thighs. 

“What’s the matter?” He teases, sitting comfortably between your legs. “If I were to take these fingers…” He sucks them into his mouth, coating them in his saliva, eyes locked on yours. “And put them in here…” Pressing down into your lower abdomen with a dry hand, he smirks as you try to edge your knees closer together. “Would I find you dripping for me?”

The pressure makes you clench around nothing, a small whimper leaving your lips. “Y-yeah, I think you should check though,” you swallow hard, “just to make sure.”

Hinata is anything but patient once you give him the green light. Long, thick fingers dip down between your thighs, grazing your lips, stroking up and down with the slick he gathers. “Just as I expected,” he purrs. “Fucking soaked.”

Parting your lips, he slowly prods a finger against your entrance, revelling in the heat and the resistance he already feels, carefully pushing in. Watching your expression as you squirm and moan at the intrusion, he pushes in and out, measuring how much you can take as you flutter around it. “Doing so well, pretty girl,” he coos before slotting another finger in next to the first, stretching you out with care. 

A sweet moan bubbles in your chest and you move to cover your mouth, before Hinata catches your wrist in a broad hand. He sets it down, continuing his movements with practiced skill, before smiling down at you. “I want to hear everything. And I’m sure they do too.”

Your pussy’s grip on Hinata’s fingers loosens as the seconds pass and you adjust, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths while he brings the other hand to your clit. “Play with your nipples, baby, make it feel good.” 

“Okay—oh, fuck.” Your back arches off the bed as he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the swollen tip of his cock, his other hand still dragging along the hood of your clit. Experimentally, he pushes against your fluttering hole and groans as the tip slides inside, the sounds of your moans getting louder as you take his cock, inch by inch, pinching your own nipples between your fingers.

“How does that feel, baby? Thick enough?” He stares down at you, thrusting in faster, eyeing you as you let go of your breasts in favour of fisting the blanket underneath you, fingers curling around the fabric. 

“Y-yeah, yeah,” you manage, breathless as he pushes deeper and deeper inside you, your pussy sucking his body in closer to yours with every stroke. “So—ahhh, fuck—so good.” 

“What about now?” Pressing a large, splayed out hand to your lower stomach as he fucks into you, he doesn’t show any signs of getting tired or stopping. Hinata feels his length press up against the deepest parts of you, pushing you to your limit as you squeeze hard around him. He knows this as his cue to keep his thumb on your clit and to fuck you through the orgasm he can feel coming. 

Your head spins at the pleasure buzzing through your body, legs wrapping around his thick thighs as he brings you closer. It’s his energy, that determined, tireless desire to please you and make you cum until you’re satisfied. The pressure on your stomach makes you cry out, the sounds of your desperate, high-pitched moans reverberating around the room. 

“Let go for me, pretty girl,” he pants, fucking into you faster, “cum for me, baby.”

“Sh—Sho—ah—Shoyo—” With a drawn out moan, you’re creaming around his cock, clenching hard, and bucking your hips up to meet his as he fucks you through it. 

“Gonna cum,” he groans, pulling out and inching closer to you. He gives himself a few pulls and releases beautifully on your breasts as you catch your breath. With a shaky sigh, Hinata reaches over for the phone and angles it down at your cum-covered tits. You cover your face with a giddy laugh. 

“Anything to tell the boys?” He watches you through the screen and quickly takes a screenshot of your painted tits for safe keeping. 

“He’s so thick. So big, so good.” 

Hinata’s fucked you dumb and he knows it. He laughs and swipes a couple stray drops of cum onto his finger, bringing it up to your mouth. “Good girl.” As you happily suck Hinata’s finger clean, he stops the recording and passes you the phone. “You want to do the honours?”

[1:40] Hinata: Me again, here’s your proof! [Video attachment: 1.5 GB]  
Peering over and making sure the message is sent, Hinata pounces on you without warning, playfully knocking the phone out of your hand. With that sweet smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes, he pins you down with the weight of his body and his hands over yours. “I didn’t say we were done, pretty girl. I’m just getting started with you.”


End file.
